Forum:New Look Discussion
Hi everyone, well, as you probably should know, the new look becomes compulsory on November 3, and so I thought we should have an "official" discussion page to discuss what the new look will mean, what changes we are going to have to implement, and what else we need to do. (Including whether we're going to stay on Wikia.) So, discuss away! 18:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :After thinking about it for a while, I decided to organize this page. 18:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Discussion related to the new look theme I've created a theme for it (I used to be able to access the theme designer) with the blue studded background and blue links and menu. Like it? 18:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Discussion related to layout and links The Monobook sidebar has a red-green colour. Was that done on purpose and can that be changed? 16:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion related to moving away from Wikia or staying here I don't think that we should move away from Wikia unless we can get LEGO to host us. 18:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that we should move, period. That would be suicide. 23:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't know that people loved Brickipedia that much that they'd commit suicide if we stopped updating it. :) But, I'm not suggesting we move, (although there would be some pros), but if we were going to move, I would want to move there. 17:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There's no way LEGO would host us :) There are many more LEGO sites out there which are more notable than here. Neutral on the move- Wikia does seem to be getting very restrictive on what we can do lately (skins, ads etc), but moving would be a lot of work, we'd probably lose a lot of notability for a while, and Brickipedia accounts would no longer be linked to Wikia wikis 10:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about setting the layout of Brickipedia to Monobook? With stud background, logo ect. 15:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lego Would not host us and if they did the admins would be replaced by LEGO mods and every thing would have to be appoved by mods and these message boards will be delted and LEGO would be the only ones making and editing pages and talk pages will be gone and nobody would go to Brickipedia and it would be named different. Lets just stay on wikia.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, LEGO would not host it. Yes, Wikia is getting a lot more restrictive-eventually, I suppose they will start asking money for wikis-THEN we move. However, moving would be cool-unfortunately, a few problems come up: we would lose our Google Search Engine Rankings-anyone searching Brickipedia would get the Wikia one (at least until we are established and improved). Wikia would demote all of the Administrators and Bureaucrats, and the old wiki would get new admins-not necessarily a good thing. And we would could end up banned for moving.15:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::From my experience, people are not banned for leaving but for trying to damage the wiki while leaving - e.g. Solar Dragon at Simpsons. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 17:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No dont move the wiki it is great if we move the wikia we lose....A part of us.All ower pages.All our EDITS! we would lose all of that! so dont move the wiki so Its either : Move the wiki or:Stay and have many good times!Tahu97 18:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it's possible to convert our edits... Again, can we set the default skin of this wiki to Monobook? 12:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope. And if you mess with the skin wikia get mad... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've set up a makeshift Monobook skin using the LEGO background the others use. I'm not sure how to change the text color across the top and the sides, working on finding that now. Also, should we put a "Brickipedia recommends using Monobook" message in the sitenotice? 22:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We seriously should use a lighter background. It's not that dark is bad, but the dark blue is a newer non "classic" LEGO color. 22:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, I'm open to a change in background, although there are more pressing things going on at the moment. Problem is, what color did you have in mind? To me, red, yellow and white are way to bright and distracting, blue is what we've got, black is dark as well. Also, I've fixed the Monobook skin up as best I can in a short amount of time. If anyone wants to suggest any changes, feel free to put them down here. And has Jag's skin been implemented for the other skin, or do we have another one set up? We should probably have something there for it (since the changeover is in about 10 mins) 22:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say blue-we have DARK blue. Black is kinda invisible, and white, yellow, and red can be too bright. A gray color might be better though. I'm not 100% 23:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Leave it as it is, this dark blue is okay. :) @ NHL: I don't know what Wikia would say if we would put up such a notice... but I would support. I think it depends on the point of view on the new skin. How about a message called something like "You are able to switch between two skins. Click here to change."? 16:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Obviously, keep wiki here. Also, let's go dark blue, black always annoys me. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 19:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC)